Home
by ariaojou
Summary: Home for Jumin Han is not a place, but a very special person. [JuminxMC / one-shot / might contain spoilers] Please leave reviews.


Jumin Han never hated traveling – in fact, he quite likes them. Business trips could only mean successful deals and are therefore beneficial for the company. Moreover, he gets to visit new places and meet new people in the process – what's not to like about that?

Well… at least until he got married.

Now, with someone he loves waiting for him at home, it's getting harder for him to even leave the house for work every day. Being away from his wife for a mere few hours is unbearable, let alone if he has to leave for business trips which will take more than a day. Like now. Of course, he has the option to lessen those trips by leaving the work to someone else. But at times, his presence is needed. And admittedly, the deals would go through faster if he sees through them himself. It's frustrating, but he can't help it.

That's why, amongst his busy schedule, he would always spare at the very least a few minutes each day just to give her a call. Most of the time, the conversation would consist of small talks. He would ask how she is doing, if she has eaten, and tells her that he misses and loves her. As simple as that. Although, more often than not, he would feel lonelier than he was before the call, especially after hanging up. His heart would ache as it craves for her… and he would miss home more than ever. Still, he doesn't want her to go on a day without listening to his voice. And the same goes with him, too.

Such thoughts fill him now as he takes out his phone and automatically dials her number without even looking. As he waits for her to pick up, he looks around the airport waiting room he is currently at. According to the schedule, he should be called to get on any minute now.

He is going home to her. Very soon. Yet, he can't help but to call her.

"Jumin, hi."

Love is indeed a strange feeling, he can't help thinking as he hears her voice over the phone – a voice he hears all the time, knows all too well. Yet, his heart still skips a beat every time she utters her first sentence, both on the phone and when she welcomes him as he arrives home. And now is no different. Funny how such a trivial thing still overwhelms him, makes his heart race, and colors his cheeks with soft shades of red.

"My love, how are you doing?" he replies gently. "I missed you."

"And I you." He can hear her smile – it's contagious. "Are you coming home soon?"

"I am, love." _Just wait a little bit more…_ "I should be getting on the plane any minute now. I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

She chuckles at that. _Oh… she's nervous_. The realization widens his smile. Jumin can imagine the scene in his head – she must be sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair down, wearing her long-sleeved pajamas, with the phone on her ear. He can literally see how her face reddens at his sentence… how she is probably covering her face with one hand or a pillow, suddenly at loss for words, chuckling nervously instead as a response.

"Then… we can eat dinner together, right?"

 _How could I say no to that voice?_ "Sure. Are you sure it won't be too late? You can eat first—"

"No!" she cuts him mid-sentence, her voice high, before lowering it again. "I-I mean… I'm fine. I can wait for you. I _will_ wait for you."

Jumin blushes at the last sentence, wondering what he has done to deserve such an angel as his wife. "Anything for you, love."

She simply giggles at that, again at loss for words, when suddenly Jumin gets another call. Letting out a long sigh, he apologizes to his wife that he has to hang up now to take this call. "It's okay, honey," she replies before hanging up. "Have a safe flight, and I'll see you soon."

As he takes the other call, Jumin barely catches the announcement that his plane has been delayed due to technical problems until further notice.

* * *

Jumin worriedly looks at his watch. It's been almost two hours since the announcement. He has been aching to call his wife, simply to tell her that she doesn't have to wait because he might arrive too late due of the delay. But other than the call earlier, which lasts nearly an hour, his father calls right after and he still hasn't got off the phone until now. The phone feels hot on his ear and his ear, too, is starting to ache from the long calls.

"I know, Father, you don't need to worry about that… Yes, certainly. We will come for dinner at your house soon… Knowing her, she would be happy with anything…" Jumin can feel a headache coming. He must find an excuse to get off the call soon. His father is still talking excitedly about having another family gathering, where he can meet his beloved daughter-in-law. It does strikes him odd how much the older man has grown attached to his wife. _Like father, like son, I guess…_ Of course, Jumin feels bad cutting him off, but this is for her sake, too. "Oh, Father, I apologize. I should get on the plane now… Sure, I'll tell her… You, too, Father. Have a good night."

He lets out a long sigh as he takes the heating phone off his ear. But as he starts tapping her number, his screen suddenly shows a warning of low battery, before switching off completely.

 _Perfect… now how am I going to call her?_ Jumin starts fishing through his bag for the phone charger, or an extra battery. After some time looking, he finds neither of them and that annoys him more. First, his plane is delayed… and now _this_? He curses under his breath. It's very late already and at this rate, he would arrive home past midnight, even later than that. _What do I do now?_

Right then, he finally hears it – his first call to get on the plane. Without even concealing his bad mood, which certainly shows on his face, he gets up his seat and walks to the gate. As he walks, he makes a mental note to himself to get a damn private jet before his next trip.

* * *

His watch shows 2.05 a.m. as he enters quietly through the front door.

 _She must be asleep…_ he thinks as he walks further into the house. But… is she? The lights are still on, and he can hear the TV in low volume from where he is. If she is still awake, why isn't she here to welcome him now? Usually, as soon as he turns the doorknob, the sound of her rushing footsteps will be the first thing he hears. Maybe she didn't hear him over the TV? And he was trying not to be noisy, too.

Entering the living room, the first thing he notices is the empty bed in the middle of the room. The TV is on… but no one is watching. Turning off the TV, he then turns his head to where the dining table is, and there she is. Earlier on the phone, she said she wanted to have dinner together with him, which would have happened if his plane hadn't been delayed. Now, standing behind his own chair on the other side of the table, just across hers, he can see some food and glasses of wine for two. He knew at first glance – she was the one cooking. And everything on the plate was his favorite food.

But most of his attention was, of course, on the sleeping girl on the table. His chest tightens painfully at the thought that she, having prepared everything by herself, stayed there waiting for him. Except it took him so long to come… that she fell asleep not on the bed, but on the dining table.

"I'm home, honey," he whispers to the sleeping figure, who answers him with her rhythmic breathing as she dozes off. Very slowly, as he does not want to wake her up, Jumin carries her in his arms and gently puts her to bed. He lands a soft kiss on her forehead before putting the blanket over her small body. "Sleep well…"

Walking back to the dining table to have a bite or two, he notices her phone buzzing.

 **ZEN:** Is he home yet?

 **ZEN:** I guess he is… since you're not replying.

 **ZEN:** Have a lovely dinner together

Since he's already at it, Jumin continues reading her most recent texts while eating. Other than Zen, she was also talking to Saeyoung and Saeran. The last text was a few hours ago… not long after she got off the call with Jumin.

 **Saeyoung:** Jumin is not home yet?

 **Chika:** He said he's getting on the plane soon.

 **Saeyoung:** But isn't he abroad? It will take a few hours before he arrives.

 **Saeyoung:** Saeran and I are just about to get ice cream.

 **Saeyoung:** How about you come with us?

 **Saeran:** We can pick you up.

 **Chika:** Um… sorry, maybe next time.

 **Chika:** We're having dinner together. Besides…

His heart skips a beat.

 **Chika:** I don't want him coming home to an empty house.

"Jumin…" she murmurs in her sleep. "I… miss you…"

Bringing her phone with him, he changes into his pajamas and climbs into the empty space next to her. As he continues reading, he starts stroking her hair gently. Apparently, she also contacted Assistant Kang few hours after the call, when she noticed that it took him so long to come, asking her if she knew anything. Of course, Assistant Kang only knew the original schedule, not the fact that the plane had been delayed. Moreover, this time Jumin didn't tell his assistant to come to the airport.

 **Jaehee Kang:** According to the schedule that I have, he should already be on the plane right now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He should be arriving soon. Don't worry.

 **Chika:** I see. Thank you, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'll make sure to contact you if I hear anything.

Looking at her call history, it seems like she also spends her time calling other RFA members and her friends. Imagining her spending her time alone in an empty house pains him more… and he feels bad for leaving her on her own for so long. Turning to her, he leans closer and lands another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…," he murmurs. "I promise… I'll make it up to you."

Just as he thinks so, the phone on his hand buzzes, showing a text from Assistant Kang, asking whether Jumin is already home. Instead of replying, or using his own phone, he stays on that phone and taps call.

His trusted assistant can't contain her surprise when she hears his voice instead of the phone owner's. To add, he doesn't really like to call her and would rather to communicate with texts. This time seems to be an exception, though. "Assistant Kang." Jumin keeps his voice low. "I'm sorry for the sudden call, but please cancel everything for tomorrow." He is still staring at his wife as she unconsciously turns her body to his side, which makes him smile.

"I… just want to be home with my wife tomorrow."


End file.
